


Pieces of Our Days

by taiyou_to_tsuki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_to_tsuki/pseuds/taiyou_to_tsuki
Summary: All our moments together, big or small, are something to be treasured.





	1. Karmanami Week, Day 6: Koro-sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my contribution for the Karmanami week 2016! I couldn't participate sooner because of my finals during the whole week, so I'm going to start straight at day 6. This takes place about 4-5 years after the end of the manga. Sorry for all inconsistencies in characters or concepts, OOC's or linguistic mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I did own Assasination Classroom, Karmanami would be clearly canon at the end of chapter 180.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Landscape by SOLIDEMO

_"I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else… but chemistry is my strong point so I put my all into making these!"_

It was difficult for the former God of Death to not think about the first and only woman who made him feel the happiness to have someone really looking at you when he saw the raven braided-hair girl presenting the three tubes of chemical potions at him. Even though Okuda Manami could be easily missed at first among the other students of class 3-E because of her quiet and reserved nature, the yellow octopus acting-teacher took note of her right away ever since he did the first roll call for his class. Aguri has always mentioned about her students a lot during his time with her at the research lab after all, and Okuda was a frequent name that usually came out during their discussions.

As Aguri herself specialized in chemistry, she couldn't help but direct a bit more of her attention towards the shy student with a propelling talent in the same field. She did share quite a few stories with the former God of Death about staying back after school and guiding her favorite student to perfect her prowess in chemistry. She even admitted, a bit guiltily, that she did break the school rules a few times by allowing Okuda to extract poisons from plants in the school lab, but quickly added that she was always there to supervise her student every time. It was safe to say that Okuda was the student of class 3-E that she was able to talk with the most, and the only one that she managed to help gaining some slight self-confidence during the process. The female rookie teacher was always pleased to see the radiant smile and shine in the petite girl's eyes each time she talked about chemistry, and Aguri did her best to encourage her to keep improving her chemistry skills and to never give up despite the situation with class 3-E.

"What are you looking at, Koro-san?" spoke the very subject of his musings, bringing him back to the present from the reminiscing lane.

The obsidian-haired man turned around and smiled fondly at the approaching black-haired woman in a white lab coat and a t-shirt underneath with some strange patterns on it.

"I was looking at some photo albums of the first and only class that I've ever taught, and thinking about you." casually said Koro-sensei with a smirk.

"Wha-? Please don't tease me. Why would you think about me when we see each other every day here in the afterw-" Aguri stopped herself when she spotted the specific photo that the man was looking at, featuring a raven-haired bespectacled girl presenting her yellow octopus teacher the tubes of poisons.

"Ah, this is the time that Manami-chan did her first assassination attempt at you right? What a straight-forward and honest girl! I always knew that she would be able to pull off extracting those last three types of poisons that I taught her to." smiled fondly Aguri at the memory of her times when she was still alive together at the school lab with Manami.

"I know. She reminded me of you in a lot of ways: from her forte in chemistry, her weakness in Japanese to her honest innocence." chuckled amusedly the suave man at his beloved companion.

"Hey! Manami and I weren't that bad in Japanese! –protested Aguri with a cute pout, and you did say that she managed to get much better at it afterwards, especially thanks to Karma-kun right?"

"Yeah! The little devil was quite clever to offer his help for her to improve her weaker subjects in the sole objective of spending more times with her after school, with Manami-chan innocently agreeing to it without suspecting anything." said Koro-sensei with a small hint of mischief.

"You know, Karma-kun and you do share quite a few points in common too. You are both smart, good at reading people, but took time to fully trust them and can be quite mischievous when you want to. You had no qualms in approving his mischief sometimes when you and him both shared the same goals right? Not to mention that you were the one who set them up together in many occasions!" exclaimed Yukimura-sensei with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorite couples alongside your sister and Nagisa-kun! But even my perfect schemes wouldn't get them together if they themselves weren't interested in each other in the first place. Both Karma-kun and Manami-chan have proven to care a lot about the other many times during the one year that I was with them."

As if to prove his point, the former God of Death showed his Karmanami photo collections that followed suit in the same album. The one that showed Karma and Manami respectively as the knight and the witch in the play for the children at Wakaba Nursery School, the one where Manami was treating Karma's wounds after his final fight with Nagisa in the Class 3-E's civil war and the one where Karma held Manami's wrist and shielding her from Shiro's mad erratic attacks at all the students, were only a few examples among many, many other photos in the collection. Aguri couldn't really decide whether to scold her beloved companion for his intrusion in their students' privacy or to be amazed at his commitment to be present at all those moments and capture their special instants together. She settled to smile sweetly at him and said in an excited voice:

"Well seeing all these photos of them together made me even more impatient to see their wedding next week! We would get the front row seat to watch their special day thanks to their decision to hold it at the old 3-E campus site."

"Of course! We definitely wouldn't want to miss it right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it kinda turned out to be a Karmanami ft. Koro-sensei and Yukimura-sensei in the end… This idea came to me when I reread the Ansatsu chapters recently and discovered that Yukimura did really specialize in chemistry and that she specifically mentioned Manami's name to Koro-sensei when she was talking about her class 3-E's students. I picked the song at the beginning of the chapter because I think that its melody and lyrics do match this chapter to some extent =D Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Karmanami Week, Day 7: Chloroform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- For Karmanami Week 2016!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of heavy OOCs and grammar mistakes, I didn't really have much time to proofread it carefully.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I did own Assasination Classroom, Karmanami would be clearly canon at the end of chapter 180.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Boys & Girls by LM.C

_It all started with a bottle of chloroform…_

It was a nice sunny day, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming.

Karasuma has just returned from the Ministry of Defense's headquarters to give some report about the latest progress of class 3-E in the assassination of their octopus teacher.

Usually at this time of the day, the 3-E campus would be bustling with sounds and activities with every students actively attempting to assassinate Koro-sensei by every possible means: from Gatling guns and throwing knives to suffocating smoke bombs. However, there was a strange silence reigning over the whole campus that day.

 _Unusual_ , was the first thing that popped up in Karasuma's mind.

With heightened senses, he quickened his pace and reached the main classroom in no time to get an explication for this unusualness, prepared for anything that might come out at him.

He definitely wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him in the classroom.

Most of the students were gathered at the back of the classroom, intensely focussed on the five people who were situated at the front near the green board. _Maybe they were watching their five classmates doing a special team performance or something, thought Karasuma_. His eyes shifted to the orange top of Kunigaoka student council president. _Ok...we don't see that everyday maybe he was just sent here by the principal to lecture the 3-E students about some new weird rules or something_. The P.E teacher then noticed Itona and Terasaka sitting next to Asano, all three doing dogeza* on the floor. This was getting even stranger by the minute because he definitely can't ever imagine these three breathing the same air together, even much less with them doing the extreme act of submission like that in front of anyone. Who was this amazing person that made them resort to that point?

Red locks entering his field of vision as he directed his gaze towards the green board, with Karma standing there in all his glory despite gauzes and bandages covering up a good portion of his right forearm and shoulder. _Maybe they accidently injured Karma a great deal and had to grudgingly beg for forgiveness despite their attitudes towards each other?_ No, Karma was standing more to the left side of the board while the other three were bowing facing directly the teacher's desk at the centre of the board. Karasuma finally shifted his attention towards the last person and couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise with the sight of an angry Okuda Manami. Of all the surprising sights that welcomed him ever since entering the classroom today, the sight of the usually shy and reserved girl being that manifestly angry towards someone topped over the rest. Confused couldn't even begin to describe what Karasuma Tadaomi was feeling at that moment.

All his inner interrogations were finally answered by a pink-faced octopus retelling the whole story at the speed of Mach 20, which made Karasuma wondered why he could even understand at that moment.

Three hours ago, Karma and Manami were making chemical potions in the school lab peacefully as usual, when Itona and Terasaka literally flew into the lab and went straight to Manami, asking her to decode some scientific report that they just got their hands on earlier. The boys explained that they were passing by the main campus to retrieve some sport equipment when they accidentally discovered Shiro sneakingly handing Asano Gakushuu a thick report saying that it might help unraveling the mystery behind class 3-E. Itona quickly recognized that report as the scientific layout of the tentacles' anti-matter and the two proceeded to steal that from Asano as stealthily as they could with Itona's almost inhuman speed. However, Asano managed to detect Itona who was moving as quickly as a flash and proceeded to chase after them.

As Asano finally caught up to the pair, the school lab quickly turned into a speed contest playground with Asano chasing after Itona and Terasaka to retrieve the document with the latters always managing to get out of his grasp. While Karma seemed to fully enjoy the crazy speed exchange between the three, Manami was definitely not amused of the basic safety rules in her lab being broken. When she finally managed to get them to stop after shouting out in the loudest voice that she ever mustered in her whole life, Asano caught up to Terasaka who in his struggle to get free bumped into Itona who was ahead of him.

 _Rolling Riser_ , being knocked off balance, ended up bumping into _Poison Glasses_ and successfully knocking the chloroform tube that she was holding off her hands. The rest that happened perfectly fit the very image of a modeled chain chemical reaction which would have made Manami really proud if only she wasn't at the receiving end of the final product. The chloroform spilled into the conical flask which topped its contents into an array of different tubes and Erlenmeyers carrying different chemical solutions and the whole mix was splashed into the Bunsen burner which was right next to Manami. Braced herself for the chemical flame that would undoubtly come as she had accurately followed all the chemical formulas in her mind while watching it unfold live, Manami was caught by surprise when a strong pair of arms quickly circled around her torso and a broad familiar chest shielded her from the chemical carnage that followed. While Karma was able to protect his vital parts with his right arm, the chemical blue flame still managed to burn through a good portion of his black jacket's right sleeve up to his right shoulder. Itona and Asano were quick to snap back to reality and wasted no time in subdue the spreading fire with their jackets and activating the lab's sprinklers.

Karma was quickly given appropriate first aid by Manami who carefully followed all the steps to prevent the most damage by chemical burns. After fussing over him and making sure that the burns were just superficial and that he would be fine, Manami wasted no time in calling the three culprits into the main classroom, which was deserted at the time since almost everyone else were outside enjoying lunch under the nice weather. The three boys unsurprisingly (or surprisingly) followed the bespectacled girl without any words, even _Pseudo-Takaoka_ didn't mouth any complaints. _Chuunihan_ stealthily followed his _Poison Glasses_ and was pleasantly surprised to see her giving Itona, Terasaka and Asano a full lecture about why they must absolutely always follow the safety rules in a scientific lab as well as the disastrous events that can happen if they don't, emphasizing on what just happened. She was so driven by her anger, her seriousness of following the rules and her concern for Karma that Manami failed to notice that her lecture had went on longer than intended and that both Karma and the rest of the class were all gathered there to feast on this ultra rare sight, because let's face it, we don't see a livid Manami or apologetic-looking Asano, Itona and Terasaka prostrating everyday. Mimura managed to capture the whole thing with his recorder, while some others like Fuwa and Nakamura took many photos with their phones. Koro-sensei who just came back from Brussels for some Belgian chocolate was quickly given the explication by Isogai and joined in as spectator for the scene.

Karma, who got the front row seat of watching his Manami delivering such a heartfelt lecture, was over and over again surprised by this amazing girl. Just like chloroform, whose sweet and pleasant smell can harbour a deadly side underneath, Manami showed to others that, despite her fragile appearance, she could be really scary when she wanted to. And the best part was that she showed this surprising side of her because she was overwhelmed by her deep concern for him.

The prankster proceeded to approach Manami and sneaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He proceeded to smirk smugly down at the three prostrating guys who were now glaring directly at him. "And your final punishment is to be Manami's slaves for the whole week."

After this incident, Karmanami was dubbed the deadliest power couple of class 3-E by Okajima and Maehara, who were seen crying over the fate of the world if this power couple would ever become canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dogeza: an element of Japanese manners by kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself as touching one's head to the floor. It is used to express a deep apology and to beg for forgiveness.
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
